Accidentalmente enamorados
by Dream.6c
Summary: ¿Cual estu problema Darien?... -Mi problema... No lo se, Creo que estoy enamorado.-¿Enamorado?... Si, accidentalmente enamorado de ti. ¡SerenaxDarien!


_**Bueno, este es mi primer on-shot... o song-fic, no se cual estara mas adecuado xD, se me ocurrio hoy, en pleno trabajo escuchando el sountrack de Shrek, pelicula que adoooooro..**_

_**Para la que le interese la cancion es Counting Crows - _Accidentally In Love... cancion que les aseguro, es buenisima._**_

_**¡Pasenla excelente! y Paz!**_

_**Reviews, comentarios y sugerencia que me ayuden a mejorar mi estilo, son todos bienvenidos :)**_

_**Por si las moscas, como diria mi madre... los personajes NO son mios... la cancion NO es mia... solo la historia, algo es algo no? xD  
><strong>_

_-¿Cuál es el problema Darien?_

Darien giro para mirar a Serena, su mejor amiga, o eso recordaba el que había hecho, los recuerdos pasaban tan rápido por su mente, que no podía detenerlos, preguntándose aun si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_-No lo sé._

Recuerda haberle dicho el, aunque no era del todo verdad, el tenia una ligera idea de lo que le ocurría, después de tanto meditarlo, si... el tenia una idea muy clara.

Ella reía, y el adoraba su risa, la miraba embalsamado, y aun ahora, estando a minutos del que podría ser su mayor logro, el reía al recordarla reír.

Como olvidar cada momento juntos, hace muchos años que eran amigos, ase muchos más aun que se conocían, Darien sonrió ampliamente,.. Si, hace muchísimos años que se habían conocido… y no de la mejor manera.

Un examen, esa era la razón de su primer encuentro, y de paso… su primera pelea.

_Guaaau, que examen más penoso_, había pensado él cuando lo abrió, causando la furia de ella, y mayor aun cuando en broma le dijo "Cabeza de chorlito", ella le arranco el examen de las manos, furiosa con él, y se fue refunfuñando, girándose un segundo a mirarlo, y luego corriendo rápidamente. Recuerda haberla mirado hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, y cuando ya no la veía, sonrió ampliamente, tal y como había sonreído ahora.

Y así continuaron sus encuentros, por alguna extraña razón, que él nunca comprendió, el destino los entrelazo muchas veces, chocando por las calles…, en aquel trencito en el parque de diversiones…, cuando le lanzo su zapato o el panecillo, que termino comiéndose, todos encuentros desastrosos, pero que con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a disfrutar, y por alguna extraña razón, su día automáticamente mejoraba cuando se tropezaba con ella.

Aun recuerda como habían comenzado a ser amigos, ella corría desesperada por la lluvia una noche, y él había salido tarde del instituto, y como siempre ocurría, ella choco fuertemente contra él. El la vio caer al suelo, y pensó que lo despotricaría y gritaría como siempre, sin embargo lo miro desde el suelo, mojándose completamente, y el vio algo que le rompió el corazón. A ella le corría lagrimas por las mejillas, silenciosas y traicioneras, y una pena inmensa oculta tras sus celestes ojos.

El se quito la chaqueta, recuerda… le tendió la mano, para que se levantara, y sin saber porque, ella la tomo. Se levanto junto a él, y sin decir nada.

Él le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros, para que no se mojara más, y sin decir absolutamente nada, la estrecho contra su pecho, protegiéndola del frio, pero mayormente aun… protegiéndola de lo que fuese que la haya hecho llorar.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema princesa?_

Le había dicho el, aunque jamás la hubiese tratado con cariño antes, aunque sus encuentros siempre hayan sido accidentados, y poco amables, aunque para el mundo ellos no fueran más que desconocidos, en aquel momento, con ella entre sus brazos, su bienestar era lo más importante.

_-No lo sé… Bueno, quizá estoy enamorada_

Le había respondido ella, y esa fue la primera y última vez que hablaron de amor. Bueno, por lo menos hasta este día.

Desde ese día, el pasaba a dejarla a las clases de su último año de secundaria por las mañanas, y por las tardes, ella corría a la universidad con un refresco para él y un helado de fresa para ella, recuerda como el adoraba ese helado de fresa,. Paseaban juntos todos los días, el la ayudaba a subir sus notas en todas sus materias escolares, y ella lo ayudaba a subir sus notas en las materias de la risa, los amigos y la felicidad.

Se habían vuelto inseparables, y él seguía adorándola como los primeros días, claro que hasta ese día, no lo había notado.

¿Y que si él era celoso?, eran simples celos de amigos, iguales a los que ella sentía por él.

_-Heeey, yo no siento celos cuando Serena está contigo, y somos amigas por mucho más tiempo que ustedes_

Le había dicho Rei un día, regañándolo por la cara de asesino en serie en la que se había transformado su rostro cuando Seiya le coqueteaba a Serena.

_-No es eso Rei, simplemente míralo, le coquetea descaradamente, ¡Ni si quiera le conoce!_

Le había respondido él, justificándose. Y Lita que se encontraba a su lado, junto a Andrew, su novio y mejor amigo de él, sonrió y le dijo.

-_Es simple Darien, simplemente abre los ojos y te darás cuenta de la verdad…_

_-Quisiera no coincidir amigo,- _Dijo Andrew, y con tono bromista añadió.- _Especialmente porque quisiera tenerte solo para mí, pero mi Lita tiene razón._

Rieron y el los ignoro, no era la primera vez que hacían esos comentarios, he intento evitar los celos, porque en cierta parte, no eran naturales.

Recuerda cuando ella entro a la universidad, y estaba en su penúltimo año, el quería ser un gran medico, pero si había algo más que lo apasionara era la música, y ella lo insto a que probara, que nada perdía probando, y él como siempre le hiso caso. _Y gracias a Dios, porque si no, no estaría aquí._

6 años habían pasado desde que eran amigos, ella de sus amigos, y el de sus amigas, él la veía crecer, tanto como ella a él. Y Dios sabía que eran felices. Hasta hoy.

Ella le dijo una vez, completamente sonrosada y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

_-Ann me dijo que jamás nadie se fijaría en mi, que ni siquiera alguien me ha besado y esa es la mayor prueba._

El la abrazo, la acurruco y tranquilizo con sus palabras.

-_Créeme, si nadie te ha besado hasta ahora, no es porque no seas hermosa Sere, pero si podría ser la cara de horror y asco que pones cuando alguien tiene su cara a menos de 10 centímetros tuyos…_

Y ambos rieron, si Serena aun no había besado a nadie, era simplemente porque ella aun no lo había querido, y eso era una de las cosas que Darien mas amaba de ella, aunque no lo notara.

_-Darien… ¿Me darías mi primer beso?_

El la miro asombrado, y ella agacho la cabeza, sumamente apenada, pero algo hiso click en el corazón de Darien, algo muy fuerte, que no sabía cómo llamar, pero si en ese momento hubiese sido más inteligente, hubiese llamado amor.

_-Es decir… solo si tú quieres, yo quiero que sea con alguien especial… y tú… tú eres mi mejor amigo… es obvio que eres muy especial…_

Balbuceo ella, Darien aun no salía de su asombro, y asiendo acopio de valor le dijo.

_-¿Estás segura princesa? ¿Estás segura de que quieres que sea yo el afortunado que te de tu primer beso?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Darien agradeció a su estrella de la buena suerte.

Se inclino poco a poco, y atrapo los labios de Serena con los suyos, _Seria un beso normal, _se había prometido, _No me propasare con ella, no invadiré su boca, ni probare su sabor._ Promesas que quedaron olvidadas, ¿Dónde? Ni idea.

Sus labios sabían a gloria, dulces y suaves, jamás había probado nada igual. Y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, rozo sus labios con la lengua y ella abrió su boca, hambrienta de él.

Jamás, había besado así, ni le habían besado con tanta pasión y dulzura, ellos se entregaban al beso con una pasión embriagante y hermosa, jamás habían quedado en tan perfecta armonía y magia como con aquel beso y con ese sentimiento rodeándolos por dentro, que si ellos hubieran tenido los ojos más abiertos, lo hubiesen llamado amor.

Pero eran unos ciegos, y que ciegos más tercos… El tiempo paso, se desentendieron de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y siguieron siendo los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido.

_-Seiya me pidió que fuese su novia._

Le dijo ella un día, y a él se le cayó en mundo encima. Fue ese día, en el que por fin se dio cuenta de su ceguedad, y ese día decidió que él debía hacer algo.

-¿_Que le dirás?_

_-Creo que le daré una oportunidad._

Suficiente, él fue muy lento, y Seiya se adelantó a descubrir más pronto sus sentimientos. Y su mundo cao hecho trizas sobre él, reprochándole la lentitud, y la cobardía de no rogarle por que le dijera que no, porque se quedara con él.

Sus vidas cambiaron drásticamente, Serena ya no lo buscaba al salir de la universidad, y ya no caminaban juntos por las mañanas… no, no se podía, Seiya odiaba a Darien, lo odiaba por como hablaba Serena de él, por las formas apasionadas en que ella describía sus aventuras con su mejor amigo, por los ojos soñadores que ella tenía al contarle su vida, y por cuan melancólicos y tristes se le opacaban cuando decía que ya no se veían tanto como antes. Y él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Seiya había comprendido los sentimientos de ambos antes que si quiera ellos lo entendieran. Pero no podía dejarla ir, Seiya la quería para él.

Hasta que ella se dio cuenta, ella abrió los ojos a la verdad.

Había decidido que no tenía por qué hacerle caso a Seiya, que si quería ver a Darien lo aria, porque él era demasiado importante, demasiado vital para ella. Un día de lluvia lo espero fuera del trabajo a medio tiempo que tenía en el hospital, sentada en las escaleras de afuera, atenta a su oscura cabellera y sus azules ojos. El salió, tan atractivo como siempre, y ella sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que valía la pena estar toda empapada solo por verlo salir concentrado en el periódico que tenía en sus manos, lo vio conversar con una doctora, y sintió una punzada de celos, aquellos que siempre la atormentaban cuando una mujer le coqueteaba a su Darien, él se giró sin verla, y ella se levantó de prisa para plantarse frente a él, y poder abrazarlo.

Corrió, y como era frecuente, choco contra él, y cayo de trasero al suelo. Él la miro desde lo alto, y sonrió ampliamente, con la sonrisa más grande que Serena recordaba haberle visto, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa que ella creía aun mayor, ya que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

El tomo su mano, la levanto y como aquella primera vez que hablaron amigablemente, la abrigo con su chaqueta, para caminar junto a ella, sin decir nada. Serena jamás había visto a Darien tan feliz.

La lluvia se hiso más fuerte, y ellos se sentaron juntos en un santuario para protegerse de la lluvia, era un espacio pequeño, rodeado de árboles, que los protegían y aquel fue el día en que Darien decidió el resto de su vida.

Darien se perdió mirando al cielo, nublado, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

_-¿Cuál es tu problema Darien?_

Le había dicho ella, él se giró a mirarla ¿Cuál es mi problema? Mi problema eres tu… más él no se lo diría.

-_No lo se_

Eso respondió, aun tenia las ideas desordenadas, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dejo de sonreír, a pesar de la sonrisa de ella.

_-Bueno…, creo que estoy enamorado_

Y ella se sorprendió, dejo de sonreír automáticamente. Su corazón se hizo trizas, y lo comprendió. Tal y como lo había comprendido y olvidado la primera vez que ella hiso esa misma declaración.

Ella lo amaba, siempre lo amo, mucho más de lo que se aman los amigos, o los hermanos, ella lo amaba como amaba una mujer a un hombre y él… él estaba enamorado.

Giro el rostro y no lo volvió a mirar, no quiso que el viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Pero ella no aguantaría mucho.

-_Oh,... qué bien…_

_-Si… que bien…_

Y ella no lo soporto, se echó a correr, y el solo vio a una mata de cabello rubio alejarse, quiso seguirla, pero él sabía lo que aria, ya había descubierto su amor, y no lo echaría a perder… debía darle tiempo a ella para comprenderlo, aceptarlo y amarlo.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llego a su casa y apenas hubo cerrado la puerta las lágrimas resbalaban solas por sus mejillas, jamás se había sentido tan sola. Lo había perdido, no se había dado cuenta, y lo perdió, él se enamoró.

_-¿Fue él no es cierto?, tú lo amas._

Le dijo Seiya, cuando ella lo llamo, para terminar de una vez por toda aquella desastrosa relación. Ella no lo negó, y él le colgó el teléfono furioso.

Y se dejó desmoronar hasta el día siguiente.

Y hoy sería el gran día… Darien estaba a pasos de jugarse el todo por el todo, vivir la alegría más grande de su vida, o prepararse para morir de pena.

Serena estaba ahí afuera, inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Mina y Amy le ayudaron, y Malachite y Zoicite serían su acompañamiento. Todo estaba listo.

Miro a través de la cortina y vio a Serena, con ojeras profundas, pero siempre sonriente, no era la sonrisa que él amaba, pero aun así adoraba verla sonreír.

Rei decía cosas y gesticulaba, mientras Mina miraba inquieta al escenario, Amy le pegaba disimulados codazos para que no se pusiera en evidencia, y Serena, hacia como si escuchara todo, pero él la conocía bien, y sabía que no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada.

Pero aun así sonreía.

Y él amaba su sonrisa.

Andrew se posiciono en el escenario para presentar a la banda que abriría la tocata de esta noche. Mientras él se revolvía más nervioso que nunca

-Damas y caballeros, es un honor tener con nosotros, a un gran amigo mío, que si me permiten decirlo, es muy bueno en lo que hace, y por sobre todo hoy, ¡démosle un gran aplauso! ¡Darien Chiba!

Ya era la hora, todo estaba predispuesto, solo faltaba su presencia…

El salió corriendo, y vio tensarse a Serena, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el público aplaudió fuerte, mas eso a él no le importaba. Se concentró en su Serena, y atrapo su mirada, para que ella no pudiese mirar a nadie más que a él.

-¡Muchisimas Gracias! Bueno,… esta noche es de verdad especial para mí… y por lo tanto quisiera dedicarle esta canción… al amor de mi vida

Comenzó a sonar la música a su alrededor, y el no aparto la mirada de Serena, quien tenía cierta luz de tristeza y esperanza que él no comprendió.

So she said what's the problem baby / Ella dijo ¿Cuál es el problema nene?  
>What's the problem I don't know  ¿Cuál es el problema? No lo sé  
>Well maybe I'm in love (love) Bueno, quizá estoy enamorado (amor)  
>Think about it every time  Pienso en eso todo el tiempo  
>I think about it  Pienso en eso  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it  No puedo dejar de pensar en eso

_Y ella lo comprendió, ella vio en los ojos de Darien, su declaración… comprendió que le hablaba a ella._

How much longer will it take to cure this /¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará en sanar esto?  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  o curarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si es amor (amor)  
>Makes me wanna turn around Me hace querer dar la vuelta  
>and face me but I  y enfrentarme pero no  
>don't know nothing 'bout love  No sé nada de el amor

_Y eso era muy cierto, yo no sabía nada del amor… hasta que la conocí. Ella se levantó de su asiento, con la sonrisa que yo más amaba, la que ella solía dirigirme solo a mí._

Come on, come on /Vamos, vamos  
>Turn a little faster Gira un poco más rápido  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>The world will follow after Las palabras fluirán  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>Cause everybody's after love Porque todos buscan el amor

_Me acerque lentamente sin bajarme aun del escenario, invitándola a venir, y correspondiéndole la sonrisa._

So I said I'm a snowball running /Así que soy como una bola de nieve rodando  
>Running down Rodando cuesta abajo  
>into the spring that's coming hacia la primavera que llega  
>all this love Todo este amor  
>Melting under blue skies derritiéndose bajo los cielos azules  
>Belting out sunlight  Gritando luz de sol  
>Shimmering love Brillando el amor

Well baby I surrender /Pues, nena, me rindo  
>To the strawberry ice cream Al helado de fresa  
>Never ever end of all this love Nunca, jamás terminara todo este amor  
>Well I didn't mean to do it No era mi intención hacerlo  
>But there's no escaping your lov ¡e Pero no hay manera de escapar de tu amor

_Y no había forma de escapar, ya lo había intentado._

These lines of lightning /Estas líneas de relámpago  
>Mean we're never alone, Significan que nunca estamos solos  
>Never alone, no, no Nunca solo, no, no

_Y esa era su promesa, ellos jamás estarían solos, el siempre velaría por ella. Bajo del escenario, y le estiro la mano, que ella tomo gustosa mientras continuaba cantándole…_

Come on, Come on /Vamos, vamos  
>Move a little closer Acércate más a mi  
>Come on, Come on  Vamos, vamos  
>I want to hear you whisper Quiero escucharte susurrar  
>Come on, Come on Vamos, vamos  
>Settle down inside my love Quédate dentro de mi amor

_Entonces se abrazaron fuertemente, la tomo de la cintura mientras mirándola a los ojos continuaba cantándole, y el público aplaudía emocionado y apoyaba, siguiéndolo en la canción.  
><em>  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>Jump a little higher Salta un poco más alto  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>If you feel a little lighter Si te sientes un poco más ligera  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>We were once Estuvimos  
>Upon a time in love Alguna vez enamorados

We're accidentally in lo /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

We're accidentally in love /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

We're accidentally in love /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

We're accidentally in love /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

We're accidentally in love /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

We're accidentally in love /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

We're accidentally in love /Estamos accidentalmente enamorados  
>Accidentally in love Accidentalmente enamorados

Accidentally /Accidentalmente

_¡Nuestro bendito amor accidentado, estamos accidentalmente enamorados!_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love, /Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado,  
>I'm In Love, I'm in Love, Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado,  
>I'm In Love, I'm in Love, Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado,  
>Accidentally Accidentalmente  
>Accidentally Accidentalmente

Come on, come on /Vamos, vamos  
>Spin a little tighter Gira un poco más  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>And the world's a little brighter  Y el mundo es un poco más brillante  
>Come on, come on Vamos, vamos  
>Just get yourself inside her Solo entra en ella

_¡y Dios sabía que el mundo era más brillante ahora! Con ella en sus brazos…_

Love ...I'm in love /Amor... Estoy enamorado

Y por fin, el probo nuevamente sus labios, sus benditos labios… y ella le correspondió el beso, pero ahora ambos sabían lo que sentían, ambos se entregaban el uno al otro, llenos de ese amor que no habían sabido dar, y el público estalló en aplausos tras ellos… sus amigos saltaban, agradeciendo el que por fin, se hubiesen dado cuenta… y ellos… bueno, ellos seguían amándose, besándose, con dulzura y amor, felices… lentamente, y con mucha calma, dando todo de sí mismos.

El sintió una pequeña lagrima correr por la mejilla de Serena, apoyo su frente contra la de ella, y le pregunto…

_-_¿Cuál es el problema amor?

Ella sonrió, completamente feliz…

-No lo sé…

Y entonces él lo supo, y sonriéndole aún más feliz le dijo.

-Creo que estas accidentalmente enamorada…

Ella rio cantarinamente ante su declaración y feliz puso las manos en su cuello, mientras de fondo, sonaba otra canción, y la gente se levantaba a bailar…

-Si… creo que estoy accidentalmente enamorada… de ti.- le dijo ella mientras le tomaba la cara entre sus manos, y el la aprisionaba aún más de la cintura.

-Y no sabes cuánto amo eso.

Y con esa última declaración, la volvió a besar, completamente listos para esa nueva vida que les esperaba juntos.


End file.
